


Нужды империй

by WTF_Women_2018



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [10]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Mulan (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fight Sex, Hate Sex, Violence, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Когда Мулан-хан, императрица Мулан, объявила войну далекому южному царству, каждый в Китае готов был погибнуть ради нее. Они надевали ее цвета, они вплетали магнолии себе в волосы, они обещали отдать своему вождю всё, что угодно. Ибо это при ней, Мулан-Демонице, они подчинили империи у своих границ и острова у своих берегов. Под ее рукой они хорошо ели, с легкостью торговали, захватывали рабов. Они последовали бы за нею в огонь и в умирающую звезду: из страха и из любви к ней.Когда султана Жасмин сказала своему народу ожесточиться ради войны, отвернуться от Аз-Зека со всей их водой и вооружить себя против демоницы с востока, ее подданные были полны сомнений. Они знали, что угрожало им: уже существовали созвездия, названные в честь того удара, который будущая императрица нанесла в грудь Шань-Ю. Султана понимала их страхи; успокаивала их страхи. Вдали от своих земель, вдали от сочной травы и доступной воды - перед лицом пустыни, которую они зовут домом, даже могущественнейшая из армий сделается не более, чем пылью.Война, решили обе правительницы в глубине души, окончится быстро.





	Нужды империй

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Needful Empires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/487108) by [Interrobam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobam/pseuds/Interrobam). 



> Дарк!AU!версии героинь, лавхейт, завоевательная политика.  
> Фанфик является кроссовером двух дарк!AU. 1) Мулан после схода лавины нашли гунны, однако ей удалось добиться среди них признания и сделаться ханом; после смерти старого императора она возглавила новое успешное вторжение в Китай; 2) Джефар захватил власть в Аграбе и взял Жасмин в жены, однако она с помощью хитрости и терпения добралась со временем до лампы Джинна и загадала собственные желания.

Когда Мулан-хан, императрица Мулан, объявила войну далекому южному царству, весь Китай, как один человек, готов был погибнуть ради нее. Ей посылали одинаково юношей и девушек, желающих или нет, и не осталось семьи, из которой бы не вышел солдат. Повсюду подданные носили ее цвета, вплетали магнолии себе в волосы, обещали отдать своей предводительнице всё, что угодно. Она желала, чтобы султану бросили к ее ногам: живую, нагую, завернутую в имперское знамя с лошадиной головой, и никто не был достаточно глуп, чтобы возвысить голос вопреки этому приказу. Ибо это при ней, Мулан-Демонице, они подчинили империи у своих границ и острова у своих берегов. Под ее рукой они хорошо ели, с легкостью торговали, захватывали рабов. Они последовали бы за нею в огонь и в сердце умирающей звезды: из страха и из любви к ней.

Только Ли Шан дерзнул высказаться против планируемого вторжения. Он не сделал этого на площади или при дворе — он не был глупцом. Он лег с нею в их постель, он коснулся рук, некогда поднимавших ради него оружие, он отдал молчаливую дань юноше, похороненному в снегах. Он искал брешь в ее скорлупе. 

— Ты уверена, что это будет мудро?

— Уверена. — Ее голос был, как клинок: холодный и острый. 

— Аграба — свирепое царство. Оно не сдастся так просто. Предстоит долгий переход, и от жажды мы лишимся солдат еще до того, как вступим в первую битву. 

— Я уверена. 

— Аграба — руины себя прежней. Муж султаны растратил ее богатства. Она не стоит того.

Мулан повернулась к нему лицом, всеми своими шрамами, клинок ее голоса — к его горлу. 

— Я — уверена.

После этого Ли Шан больше ничего не мог возразить своей императрице, не мог найти больше никаких слов, чтобы ее убедить. Шань-Ю и вовсе не собирался сомневаться в решениях своего хана: жажда крови сидела в нем слишком глубоко, слишком сильно. Ему не терпелось вкусить того, что ему предложит пустыня; он твердо сжимал в руках древко ее знамени. Мулан смотрела, как они отправляются — двое ее вернейших людей — и впервые за долгие месяцы ощущала на лице солнце.

***  
Когда султана Жасмин сказала своему народу ожесточиться ради войны, отвернуться от Аз-Зека со всей их водой и вооружить себя против демоницы с востока, ее подданные были полны сомнений. Они боялись, они устали от битв, они знали, что угрожает им: уже существовали созвездия, названные в честь того удара, который будущая императрица нанесла в грудь Шань-Ю. Султана понимала их страхи; успокаивала их страхи. Вдали от своих земель, вдали от сочной травы и доступной воды — повстречавшись с пустыней, которую ее народ зовет домом, даже могущественнейшая из армий сделается не больше, чем пылью. 

Она зашла так далеко, столь многое потеряла; в мире не существовало никакой империи, которой она позволила бы отнять у себя с таким трудом доставшуюся ей землю. Она скрупулезно выслушала своих советников, дотошно отметила всё, о чем шептались торговцы. Она прочла всё, что возможно, о Мулан-хан, об ее империи. После ночи напряженных раздумий она отбросила кое-что из прежних знаний, другие сведения вложила поглубже в сердце и разум, и закалила себя перед лицом того, что грядет. Она взяла в руки старую лампу, коснулась ее пальцами, точно любовника. Человек, состоявший из синего дыма, появился оттуда; его глаза светились любопытством и настороженностью.

— Да, о господин мой?

— Джинн. Солдаты из чужой страны идут в мою, чтобы забрать ее у меня. Скажи мне, сколько их и кто их ведет.

— О, и это всё, чего ты хочешь? — Джинн, мигом обзаведшийся очками и сальными волосами, забарабанил пальцами по какому-то небольшому механизму, из которого вылезала лента бумаги, и заговорил гнусавым голосом: — Та-ак, давайте-ка посмотрим... прибавляем четыре, умножаем на пи, делим на квадратный корень из нулевого меридиана...

— С каждым мигом, который ты тратишь зря, они становятся на шаг ближе. — Ее голос нес на себе печать куда более древней нужды. 

— Ладно, ладно. — Джинн изобразил лицом гранитную твердость. — Численность наступающих войск исчисляется тысячами. Их возглавляют Ли Шан и Шань-Ю, доверенные соратники хана-императрицы Мулан. 

Султана обдумала эти сведения; легенды мелькали у нее в голове, чары одновременно великие и тонкие. Дрожь пробежала по ее позвоночнику, угнездившись в теле.

— Как мне сломить их?

***  
Когда Шань-Ю приблизился к вратам Аграбы, султана Жасмин была готова. Она знала ему подобных: храбрых, сильных, предельно суеверных. Она ткала заклятья и миражи, насылала ураганы и бури, приставляла к шеям своих воинов головы демонов. Султана обещала народу по целой буханке хлеба за каждое левое ухо, которое ей принесут, и собственное поместье любому, кто принесет ей голову предводителя, — так что уличные крысы и благороднорожденные сражались с одинаковой яростью. Она наблюдала за этим из стен дворца, сидя в своем саду среди птиц, пока ее подданные пачкались в чужой крови. И султана была довольна тем, как разворачивались события. Ли Шан явился позже; она подозревала, что задачей его подразделений было подчистить за гуннами, добить отставших и назначить цену рабам. Они не были готовы к тому, что явятся в разгар битвы. И всё же супруг Императрицы сражался неистово и храбро: ради своей страны и своей госпожи. Когда отступил Шань-Ю, когда оставшиеся в живых бойцы последовали за ним, когда люди султаны уже галдели у дворцовых ворот, потрясая ушами и головами всех размеров и форм, он всё еще продолжал сражаться. Жасмин сказала Джинну, что хочет видеть этого человека у своих ног. У нее оставались еще неисполненные желания, и он знал, что ей есть, чем за них отплатить; и вскоре Ли Шан, закованный в цепи, уже был в ее тронном зале.

— Ты — супруг Мулан-хан? — Она терпеливо ждала, пока ее переводчик составлял фразу на китайском.

— Императрицы Мулан, — выплюнул он, и султана улыбнулась медленной, холодной улыбкой. Она обнажила свой клинок, прижала острие к груди по-прежнему сопротивлявшегося мужчины и провела тончайшую линию по его плоти. _«Я коснулась того, что принадлежит тебе»._ Она отвернулась, пренебрежительно взмахивая рукой.

— Отпустите его с миром.

Она знала Фа Мулан. Знала женщину, которая жаждала властвовать над этими землями, этим континентом, всем этим миром. Которая жаждала властвовать и над самим временем, обратить его вспять и вернуть себе честь, отца, дом, который у нее некогда был. Ее первая победа, ее юношеская любовь, уже была при ней. Жасмин помнила о первых любовях, о мечтах, о мертвых уличных крысах. Она знала, какой запах исходит от них, когда они становятся гнилью, и армия императрицы Мулан вся пропахла им. Султана Жасмин знала подноготную своего врага: ее страсть ко власти, ее нужду в мести, ее жажду крови. Всё это влияло и на нее саму. «Пусть же мы утолим друг друга», — шептала она через шрам, оставленный ею на груди Ли Шана. — «Пусть же мы напьемся крови друг друга, покуда не раздуемся от нее, словно клещи. Я обещаю — я не буду нежна». 

***  
Мулан могла прочесть это послание столь же ясно, как если бы оно было выписано двадцатифутовыми буквами, начертано кровью на ее стенах. Она хлопнула ладонью по столу, вонзила меч в одну из дворцовых колонн. Шан видел ее гнев; видел ее ревность и боль. Он не видел, как она улыбалась, зарываясь в свитки стратегий, не слышал, как менял оттенок ее голос, когда она допрашивала ученых, допущенных ко двору. В постели он утешал ее, в постели он держал ее покрытые мозолями руки и прятал свой шрам за повязкой. 

— Я предупреждал тебя, что Аграба не падет так просто. Я говорил тебе, что ты зря потратишь время.

— Я испытала твою мудрость, и ты был прав. — Клинок ее голоса был выщерблен в эту ночь — выщерблен, но не затуплен: такого нельзя было и вообразить. — Теперь у меня есть сведения, которые мне нужны, и мы можем продолжить. — Шан ощутил притяжение, услышал в своей голове полный страха голос, велящий ему отступать: голос, которого он не слышал ни на одном поле боя за всю свою жизнь солдата.

— Что ты намерена делать?

— Мы пошлем больше войск. — Тут он заметил это: страсть, которой не видел раньше, неотступную жажду в глубине ее взгляда, перемену тона. И это заставило его действительно испугаться. — Мы продолжим сражаться до победного. — Она ласково прижала ладонь к его перевязанной груди. — Выспись хорошенько сегодня ночью. На рассвете мы выступаем.

***  
На рассвете ее армия отправилась в путь, на сей раз с ней самой во главе: блистательной в своей броне, великолепной на своем коне-демоне. Она принимала вызов, брошенный ей. Путешествие было долгим и трудным, сухим и утомительным. Она получала новости от отрядов, которые отправляла следом за Ли Шаном, от разведчиков, которых посылала впереди собственных сил. Аграба была всё еще сильна, но не так сильна, как прежде. Когда у ее народа было вдоволь хлеба, в ожесточенности, с которой они сражались, возникала прореха. Мулан собиралась расширить эту прореху, сготовить и съесть империю, дерзнувшую сопротивляться ей, точно черепаху в ее собственном панцире. И первой она бы убила султану: поместила бы ее отрезанную голову на пику, чтобы сокрушить сердца ее подданных. Императрице доводилось слышать сказки о том, что султану не берет смерть. Императрица слышала подобные сказки и о себе самой. Она знала, что ее победа над Шань-Ю не дала жизнь звезде, что звук его падения не оглушил всех окрестных зверей и не заставил увянуть все растения около лагеря. Она знала, что ее конь — из плоти и крови, а ее глаза неспособны убивать — в отличие от ее меча. Если ее собственные легенды имели для нее столь мало силы, она подозревала, что легенды султаны — еще слабее. Позже, покрытая грязью садов султаны, со вспухающими на коже волдырями ожогов, она пожалеет об этом предположении.

Она явилась в мощи, явилась одна и с гордостью. Она пересекла границу Аграбы в бешеной скачке, устремляясь к высоким белым башным дворца, оставляя своих воинов позади. Эта распря должна была решиться лишь между ними двоими: маска против маски, чудовище против чудовища, легенда против легенды, империя против империи. 

Вскарабкаться на стены оказалось легко: ее руки нашаривали трещины и выступы с привычной легкостью, и наконец она отыскала свою противницу — одну и безоружную, у фонтана в своем саду.

— Султана Жасмин. — Она не знала, говорит ли та по-китайски, но была уверена, что пламя в ее горле говорит языком ненависти и войны, языком, который знал с рождения каждый ребенок. — Я пришла, чтобы забрать твою землю и поработить твой народ.

Султана поднялась со своего сиденья на краю фонтана, иссушенная магией своего мертвого супруга, и не дрогнула перед ней. Она призвала молнию в свою руку, и та заплясала по ее плоти, непостижимая и яркая. Она позволила молнии пройти через свое тело, через свою кровь, и швырнула ее в ту, что пришла отобрать ее трон, самоуверенную девчонку, возжелавшую заиметь три титула перед своим именем. Хан-императрица приняла удар своим мечом: молния прошла по клинку, заставила рукав вспыхнуть пламенем, опалила кожу. В ее крике был гнев и боль — и жажда. Ее крик точно ударил Жасмин в живот горячей волной. Но не прошло и доли мгновения, как меч императрицы ударил ее туда же.

Единственное, что впечатлило султану — это дерзость противницы; что до раны, то бессмертие превращало любую битву не более чем в досадную помеху. Она холодно посмотрела на рукоять меча, погруженного в ее тело, на красную кровь, пятнающую ее одежды, на безумные побелевшие глаза своего врага. Пробормотав слова древнего языка, она вернула в руки молнии и отбросила императрицу к дальней стене сада.

— Не будь ребенком, — она выплюнула эти слова вместе со сгустком крови; кровь текла из открытой раны на животе, пропитывала ее шаровары, заставляя ткань липнуть к ногам. — Ты надеешься убить меня? Мулан-хан желает вписать меня в свою легенду? Твоя легенда оборвется здесь, если не прекратишь свою дерзость.

Она знала, что императрица не понимает ее слов, но это ее не заботило. Девчонка выбралась из груды обломков — готовая драться дальше, со сломанным мечом в руке и презрительной усмешкой на лице. Она не медлила ни мгновения, прежде чем броситься на нее.

— Что же, Мулан-хан, проклятье собственной крови, сможешь ли ты нанести мне удар? — Зубы султаны окрасились розовым от крови, змеи молний обернули всё ее тело, пока она шипела насмешки. — Покажи мне свое наследие, чтобы я могла плюнуть на него.

Императрица испустила еще один крик — крик воина, крик демона — и ударила ее ногой в живот. Удар отбросил ее назад, и она упала на землю — так, что ее череп хрустнул. «Восхитительно». Противница оседлала ее, и султана успела увидеть ее занесенный кулак прежде, чем он впечатался ей в лицо. Она не могла справиться с собой — она засмеялась. Мулан продолжала бить, продолжала кричать и сражаться — пока, наконец, она тоже не в силах была противостоять этому. Пока ее тоже не одолел смех. Тогда, побежденная и победившая одновременно, она поцеловала Жасмин — так, что заныла ее сломанная челюсть.

Они не занимались любовью. Они трахались. Они столкнулись друг с другом, как сталкивалась их армии на протяжении стольких месяцев, жестко и беспощадно. Они причиняли боль — и причиняли удовольствие. Они знали себя, знали друг друга, и они никогда не удовлетворились бы чем-то меньшим, чем боль. Любовники, что склонялись, как бамбук под ветром, евнухи, которые не смели и прикоснуться без разрешения, девушки, воспитанные для полного подчинения, уличные бродяжки с привычными синяками, Ли Шан, Джинн. Все их прежние любовники — истертый гобелен, вышитый тонкими нитками любви и верности, мести и желания; всё это лежало у их ног и не стоило ничего. Они обе были — острые углы, укусы и ногти, впивающиеся в плоть, глубоко и сильно, ободранная кожа и кровь; они ненавидели друг друга много часов. Они ненавидели друг друга, пока не взошло солнце.

***  
Наутро раны султаны исцелились. Раны императрицы, напротив, только начинали наливаться болью. Жасмин искупалась в своем фонтане, и ее нагота казалась Мулан еще ярче без ревущей в ушах жажды крови. Она чувствовала запах крови в воздухе, слышала крики за стенами сада. Жасмин повернулась к ней, не стесняясь своего обнаженного тела, и заговорила — медленно, коверкая китайские слова.

— Не возвращайся. — Уголки ее губ едва заметно приподнялись, и она прижала ладонь к тонкому шраму между грудей Мулан. — Без армии сильнее. Обещай.

Императрица подняла собственную руку: загрубевшую, покрытую шрамами, смертоносную в своей быстроте — и накрыла ладонью ладонь султаны.

— Обещаю.


End file.
